1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-transmissive member, an optical device including the same, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various light-transmissive members are used as a protection member to protect an optical member such as an image sensor and as a low-pass filter. The light-transmissive member can be diced by a dicing method such as wheel scribing or laser scribing in correspondence with a shape of an optical element such as an image sensor or light-emitting element to be combined with that member.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-67443 discloses a technique for improving a crack resistance by irradiating glass with an electron beam to increase the flexibility of a net-like structure of a surface layer of the glass. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-21292 discloses a technique for forming a highly-strained layer by ion implantation in an outer portion of a semiconductor pellet which is formed with an element portion and is made up of silicon. This highly-strained layer functions to block a crack from spreading to the element portion.